The Frayed Ends of Sanity
by Zeitdrache
Summary: Ähm. Es geht um Ken. ^_^ Einblicke in seine Vergangenheit und so, warum sich sein Bruder umgebracht hat ... sowas eben. Ziemlich brutal an einigen Stellen, ziemlich psychopatisch an anderen. *g* -Kensuke!- O_o --- Discontinued, wegen Zeit- und Lustmange
1. - Kapitel 1 -


    Ok. Kurzes Vorwort. -_-; Ja ja, ich weiß, das nervt. Muß aber sein.
    Da ich weder die Episode mit Kens Vergangenheit ganz gesehen habe noch sämtliche
    Kaiser-Episoden sehen konnte weiß ich nicht, ob dieses Fic nun der "Wahrheit" entspricht, aber
    ich denke, es sollte dennoch interessant sein.
    O_o Ich höre mich an wie ein kleines Kind, was eine Pokémon-Fanfic schreiben will.
    Well, whatever.
    Ach ja: Ich benutze die amerikanischen/deutschen Namen (bis auf MagnaAngemon ... das
    hört sich einfach sooo blöd an! HolyAngemon klingt viel cooler.), weil ich mich einfach daran
    gewöhnt habe. Bis ich die japanischen Episoden komplett habe, wird das auch so bleiben. ^_^
    -------------------------------------------
    _"On the night that it came to me,
    It was like nothing I'd ever seen,
    A vision darker than death itself,
    A violent cloud, straight from the dephts of hell -
    And that's when I saw my destiny -
    As it approached I was frozen still,
    I couldn't move, couldn't scream for help,
    Out of the darkness, it reached for me,
    That's when it planted the evil seed,
    And that's when I saw my destiny."_
    Die Blätter des Busches ließen einige Strahlen der Sonne auf den noch feuchten Boden
    fallen. Hier und da tropfte noch ein Wassertropfen durch das Blätterdach, aber es hatte
    mittlerweile aufgehört zu regnen. In der Luft lag der für ein Gewitter typische frische, neue
    Geruch. Die blauweißen Blüten des Busches hingen noch etwas tief, noch schwer vom Regen,
    dessen Überbleibsel besagte Blüten jedoch wunderschön in der Sonne funkeln ließen.
    Der kleine Vogel, welcher wegen des Gewitters aus dem Nest weiter oben gefallen war,
    piepste hilflos vor sich hin. Er hatte seine Mutter während des ganzen Gewitters nicht
    gesehen oder gehört und sein Gefieder war ganz durchgeweicht von den dicken Tropfen, die die
    ganze Zeit gnadenlos auf ihn eingeschlagen hatten. Er sah mehr aus wie ein struppiger Golfball
    als ein Vogel.
    Vorsichtig schaute die Vogelmutter vom Rand des Nestes runter, bevor sie von Ast zu
    Ast sprang und schließlich neben ihrem Jungen landete. Aufgeregt piepsend sperrte es den
    Schnabel auf, aus Reflex, in der Hoffnung etwas zu futtern zu bekommen. Die Mutter beäugte
    ihren Schützling noch eine Weile und flog dann wieder zu ihrem Nest, ohne weiter auf den
    kleinen Vogel zu achten. Er roch nicht mehr nach ihr. Er roch nach etwas anderem. Es war
    nicht mehr ihr Junges. Es war irgendein Junges.
    Hilflos piepste der kleine Vogel mehrere Stunden vor sich hin, in der Hoffnung, seine
    Mutter sei nur etwas zu Futtern holen geflogen. Aber es tat sich nichts. Seine Mutter kam
    nicht zurück, sein Vater auch nicht. Sie waren zu beschäftigt, "ihre" Jungen zu füttern.
    Nach einer ganzen Weile schob sich das schützende Blätterdach über dem Jungen zur
    Seite und die Sonne fiel auf den kleinen Vogel. Er musste die Augen schließen, bis sich der
    Schatten wieder über die kleine Gestalt legte. Aber diesmal war es nicht der Schatten der
    Blätter. Es war der Schatten des Kopfes eines kleinen Jungen.
    "He! Sammy, guck mal, was ich gefunden habe!" rief der kleine Junge aufgeregt, als er
    von seiner Entdeckung wieder aufschaute und sich ein paar Wassertropfen, die er von den
    Blättern mitgenommen hatte, aus dem Gesicht wischte. Sammy, ein Junge von vielleicht 9 Jahren
    saß an einem Tisch auf der anderen Seite des kleinen Gartens und las in einem dicken Buch.
    Auf den Ruf seines Bruders hin sah er über den Rand seiner Brille hinweg zu ihm.
    "Was denn?" rief er zurück, nicht wirklich interessiert.
    Der kleine Junge bückte sich wieder in den Busch hinein, griff nach etwas und kam mit
    zusammengelegten Händen auf seinen Bruder zugelaufen. In seinen Händen piepste irgendetwas
    erbärmlich vor sich hin. Als er am Tisch angekommen war, zeigte er seinem großen Bruder
    vorsichtig den Inhalt seiner Hände - eben jenen kleinen Vogel, der nun noch ängstlicher vor
    sich hinpiepste.
    Sammy seufzte. "Ken, jetzt wird ihn seine Mutter nicht mehr füttern." sagte er
    tadelnd. Ken sah ihn mit großen Augen an.
    "Aber dann verhungert er ja." stellte er fest. Sammy nickte und sah wieder in sein
    Buch. Nach einer Weile holte ihn die Stimme Kens wieder aus seinen Gedanken.
    "Können wir nicht irgendwas tun?" fragte dieser traurig.
    Sammy hatte den 'Nein, können wir nicht' - Satz schon in seinen Gedanken bereit
    gelegt, als er erneut über den Rand seiner Brille zu seinem Bruder sah. Dieser stand immer
    noch am gleichen Fleck und sah mit Tränen in den Augen auf den kleinen Vogel, welcher
    mittlerweile ruhig geworden war. Anscheinend hatte er bemerkt, daß sein Gepiepse sowieso
    nichts ausrichten konnte. Mit einem Seufzen klappte Sammy das Buch zu und rückte seine Brille
    zurecht.
    "Lass uns mal schauen, ob Mama einen Schuhkarton hat. Und irgendwas zum Reinlegen.
    Watte oder so." sagte er, als er aufstand. Ken lachte vor Freude. "Und wir brauchen so etwas
    wie Regenwürmer. Oder Fliegen." fügte Sammy hinzu, als er vor Ken das Haus der Ichijoujis
    betrat.
    -------------------------------------------
    "Komm, mach den Schnabel auf." murrte Ken, als er dem kleinen Vogel eine halb
    zerquetsche Fliege mit einer Pinzette vor den Schnabel hielt. Aber der kleine Vogel, welcher
    mittlerweile den Namen "Sukki" bekommen hatte, reagierte gar nicht. Er saß einfach nur da und
    ließ sich mit der Pinzette gegen den Schnabel stubsen.
    "Nein, du machst das falsch." sagte Sammy ruhig, als er Ken die Pinzette aus der Hand
    nahm und sich vor den Schuhkarton hockte. Mit einer Hand raschelte er an einer Seite des
    Schuhkartons, mit der anderen Hand hielt er die Pinzette knapp über den Rand. Und tatsächlich
    piepste Sukki auf einmal los und sperrte den Schnabel auf. Vorsichtig gab Sammy ihm die
    Fliege, welche er gierig verschlang.
    Ken beobachtete all dies mit Begeisterung. "Wow." sagte er am Ende, als sich der
    kleine Vogel vergnügt aufblusterte. "Das war toll."
    Sammy grinste und gab ihm die Pinzette wieder in die Hand. "Hier, das lernst du auch
    noch." Schweigend drehte er sich wieder zum Fenster, als sein kleiner Bruder mit dem Füttern
    mehr oder weniger erfolgreich weitermachte.
    Nach einer Weile drehte er sich wieder zu Ken. Seine Augen waren nicht mehr
    freundlich oder warmherzig, sie waren kalt, und irgendwie ... traurig. Ken bemerkte dies erst
    gar nicht, nicht bevor Sammy seine Stimme erneut erhob, welche jetzt bar jeglicher Emotion
    war.
    "Ken... weißt du, was Macht ist?"
    Ken sah verwirrt zu Sammy, bemühte sich aber um eine Antwort. "Naja... wenn man
    machen kann, was man will. Wenn man andere Leute kontrollieren kann."
    Mit einer einzigen Bewegung erhob Sammy die flache Hand und ließ sie auf den kleinen
    Vogel, der in seinem Karton saß, zusausen. Ken konnte einen Schrei des Entsetzens nicht
    unterdrücken als er dies sah, war er sich doch sicher, daß Sammy den kleinen Vogel töten
    würde.
    Aber Sammys Hand hielt ein paar Zentimeter über dem Köpfchen des Vogels an. Wieder
    sah der größere der beiden Jungen zu dem Kleineren.
    "Macht ist nicht etwa, zu töten. Macht ist, _nicht_ zu töten." sagte er mit
    einer Stimme, die Ken einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ. "Verstehst du?"
    "Äh..." begann Ken, noch immer geschockt von der plötzlichen Bewegung seines Bruders
    und von der Angst um Sukki, "Ja." log er.
    Zufrieden nickte Sammy, als hätte Ken gerade eine neue Mathe-Formel erfolgreich
    auswendig gelernt. "Gut." Erneut blickte er auf den Vogel, und für einen Moment fragte er
    sich, weshalb er nicht einfach zugeschlagen hatte. Dieses dumme kleine Lebewesen würde
    niemand vermissen, es würde ...
    Seine Blicke glitten wieder zu seinem kleinen Bruder, _seinem_ Bruder, der den
    kleinen Vogel mit leuchtenden Augen ansah. Er schloß die Augen, drehte den Kopf weg und stand
    auf, um das Zimmer zu verlassen.
    Und ein verwirrter Ken blickte ihm nach.
    -------------------------------------------
    "Nein! Das ist alles falsch! Du kannst GAR nichts!"
    Diese Worte waren für den kleinen Ken wie Schläge ins Gesicht. Er hatte seit vier
    Stunden an diesen Mathematik-Aufgaben gesessen und war sich sicher, daß er sie endlich gelöst
    hatte. Aber als sein Bruder durch die Blätter schaute, wurde seine Miene immer finsterer, bis
    er die Blätter schließlich nach Ken warf und ihn anschrie.
    "A-aber..." fing Ken an. Eigentlich hatte er nichts zu sagen, er hatte seine Aufgaben
    nicht richtig gelöst. Da gab es nichts zu diskutieren.
    "Nichts aber!" schnauzte ihn Sammy an, "Du bist einfach zu blöd dafür!"
    Ken wußte, was jetzt folgen würde, aber hätte er etwas dagegen unternommen, wäre sein
    Bruder noch viel saurer geworden. Sammy holte aus und seine flache Hand traf Ken etwas über
    dem Kieferknochen. Des kleineren Jungen Kopf wurde brutal zur Seite geschleudert und ein paar
    seiner mittellangen Haare flogen ihm ins Gesicht. Tränen bildeten sich in seinen Augen, als
    sich das Blut zu einer großen, roten Fläche in seiner Wange sammelte, dort, wo Sammy ihn
    getroffen hatte.
    Schwer atmend stand Sammy über ihm, seine Hand erneut zum Schlag erhoben. Wütend sah
    er auf den kleinen, wimmernden Jungen hinab und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Zwei Sekunden
    später fiel er vor Kens Stuhl auf die Knie.
    "Ken, es ..." begann er, als Ken es wieder wagte, seinen Kopf zu drehen und seinen
    Bruder durch die über seinen Augen hängenden Haarsträhnen anzusehen. "Es.. tut mir leid."
    sagte er, als er nach Ken griff und ihn umarmte. Leise begann Sammy an Kens Schulter zu
    schluchzen, Ken hingegen traute sich noch immer nicht so recht, etwas zu tun oder sich zu
    bewegen.
    "Es tut mir so leid..." wiederholte Sammy immer und immer wieder, bis Ken es
    schließlich wagte, auch loszuschluchzen und seinen Bruder seinerseits zu umarmen. Nach einer
    Weile der Stille, nur unterbrochen von Schluchzen und dem leisen Rascheln von Kleidung auf
    Kleidung setzte sich Sammy rückwärts auf den Boden vor Ken.
    "Du weißt doch, Ken..." sagte er, als er sich mit dem Handrücken unter der Brille
    langwischte, "Ich liebe dich."
    Ken nickte.
    "Und wer liebt dich noch?"
    "Keiner." antwortete Ken kleinlaut.
    "Stimmt." säuselte Sammy, "Keiner. Nicht Mama, nicht Papa. Keiner liebt dich. Nur
    ich..."
    -------------------------------------------
    (Anm.: -_- Das Kapitel war a) mir zu kurz, b) war es doof formatiert (Man sollte in
    ein TXT File eben keine HTML Tags einsetzen. >_< ) und c) waren ein paar kleine
    Rechtschreibfehler drin. Hier also die editierte Version. ^^ BTW, nicht beschweren wenn alles
    total zusammenhanglos erscheint, das erklärt sich alles im zweiten Kapitel. *g*)
    "Meinst du denn, er kann schon fliegen?"
    Sammy legte den Kopf schief. "Ich denke schon." sagte er, als er in den Schuhkarton
    in seinen Händen schaute. Der Vogel zwitscherte aufgeregt vor sich hin - was womöglich an den
    vielen Vogelstimmen hier lag. In den Park zu gehen um Sukki freizulassen war Kens Idee
    gewesen, und Sammy, der den ganzen Tag vor einem seiner Bücher saß, hatte zugestimmt.
    Hier standen die beiden nun also, auf einer großen, grünen Wiese. Ken versuchte, in
    den von Sammy gehaltenen Karton zu gucken und Sammy sah sich um, ob auch kein Hund oder eine
    Katze in der Nähe war. Dann setzte er den Karton auf den Boden und stubste den kleinen Vogel
    vorsichtig an.
    "Los, husch, raus mit dir." flüsterte Sammy, als Ken sich neben ihn kniete. Der Vogel
    schaute auf und hüpfte über den Rand des Pappkartons und fing eifrig an, mit den Flügeln zu
    schlagen. Er flog ein paar Meter, fiel dann aber unsanft wieder auf das Gras. Ken lief ihm
    hinterher, während Sammy den Karton einsammelte.
    "Flieg, kleiner Vogel, flieg!" jubelte Ken, als er um den Vogel herum sprang und mit
    den Armen wedelte, als ob er eine Vorbildfunktion übernommen hätte. Sukki unternahm erneut
    einen Flugversuch, diesmal kam er schon weiter und höher als beim ersten Mal. Beim dritten
    Flugversuch schaffte er es sogar, auf einem dicken Ast eines nahen Baumes zu landen.
    Sammy und Ken sahen zu dem Kleinen hoch. "Siehst du? Er muß nur ein bischen üben,
    dann kann er richtig fliegen." sagte Sammy und legte seine Hand auf Kens Kopf. "Laß uns nach
    Hause gehen, sonst kommen wir zu spät zum Mittagessen." Ken nickte, und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg.
    Ihr Weg führte sie über eine der größten Straßen in ihrem Viertel. Natürlich gab es
    eine Ampel, und Kens Eltern hatten ihm oft genug gesagt, er solle auf keinen Fall bei Rot
    über irgendwelche Ampeln gehen. Denn das könnte tödlich enden ...
    Sammy drehte sich zu Ken und hockte sich vor ihn, als er die beiden Hände seines
    Bruders in seine eigenen nahm und ihn ansah. Seine Augen hatten den gleichen, kalten
    Ausdruck, den sie hatten, wenn er sauer war, aber seine Stimme war im Gegensatz dazu ganz
    weich, fast schon jammernd. Ken wußte, allein vom Ausdruck der Augen seines Bruders, daß
    das, was er sagte, wirklich wichtig sei. Nicht so wie eine Mathe-Formel oder der Termin des
    nächsten Fußballspiels, nein. _Wirklich_ wichtig.
    "Hör zu, Ken." fing er an, seine Stimme leise und beruhigend, "Egal, was jetzt
    passiert, du bleibst genau hier stehen, ist das klar?" Ken nickte, aber Sammy sprach noch
    weiter. "Du darfst dich erst von diesem Punkt hier bewegen, wenn Mama oder Papa es dir sagen,
    ja? Auf keinen Fall vorher."
    Ken nickte erneut. "Ja, aber war--"
    Sammy schnitt ihm das Wort ab. "Frag nicht." sagte er kopfschüttelnd, "Bleib einfach
    hier stehen. Versprichst du mir das?"
    Wieder ein Nicken seines kleinen Bruders. Er sah Sammy mit großen Augen an. Was er
    wohl vorhatte?
    Sammy aber lächelte nur, umarmte Ken noch einmal und ging dann auf die Straße. Die
    Ampel war grün, das sah Ken noch. Aber mitten auf der Straße blieb Sammy stehen, drehte sich
    zu Ken um, lächelte und erhob seine Hand stumm zum Abschied.
    Das Quietschen der Reifen und das Geräusch von zersplitterndem Glas, von eingebeultem
    Metall und von brechenden Knochen nahm Ken nicht mehr wahr. Als er seinen Bruder durch die
    Luft fliegen sah, dachte er im ersten Moment, daß das ein Trick sein muß. Irgendein tolles
    Kunststück, was sein Bruder ihm zeigen wollte. Etwas wie das Abspringen von einer Schaukel,
    was er schließlich auch von ihm gelernt hatte.
    Der lebose Körper seines Bruders wurde durch die Luft geschleudert wie eine
    Strohpuppe, wie ein Blatt im Wind, bis er mit einem dumpfen Krachen auf der Straße aufschlug,
    sich noch mehrmals überschlug und dann in einer absolut unnatürlichen Lage liegen blieb.
    Mit einem leisen Poltern landete einer von Sammys Schuhen direkt vor Kens Füßen.
    "Gleich steht er wieder auf." sagte Ken, als würde jemand neben ihm stehen und mit
    ihm Sammys "Flug" bewundern. "Gleich steht er auf und lacht, weil er hingefallen ist..."
    Der Autofahrer, der Sammy angefahren hatte, sprang laut schreiend aus seinem Auto und
    rannte zu Sammys Körper. Weitere Autofahrer, die hinter ihm noch rechtzeitig angehalten
    hatten, stiegen auch aus ihren Autos. Einige rannten ebenfalls zu dem Jungen, andere stellten
    sich halb auf ihre Autos, um mehr sehen zu können. Einer der Leute holte sein Handy heraus,
    wählte hastig eine Nummer wartete auf eine Antwort. Ein Ehepaar mit zwei Kindern auf der
    anderen Straßenseite blieben wie angewurzelt stehen. Die Kinder zeigten auf Sammys leblosen
    Körper und kreischten irgendwas, die Mutter fiel in Ohnmacht. Immer mehr Menschen sammelten
    sich um Sammy, so daß Ken ihn mittlerweile gar nicht mehr sehen konnte.
    Immer noch auf die Stelle, wo die vielen Menschen standen, starrend, bückte sich Ken
    und nahm Sammys Schuh an sich. Er hielt ihn wie ein Stofftier an seine Brust, als würde
    irgendjemand ihn ihm wegnehmen wollen. Mit einem komplett emotionslosen Blick setzte Ken sich
    hin, an der Stelle, an der er bleiben sollte. Er merkte nicht, wie immer mehr Menschen an ihm
    vorbei rannten, wie ein Krankenwagen nur ein paar Meter entfernt von ihm hielt und zwei
    Sanitäter sich ihren Weg durch die Menge bahnten.
    Er sah auch nicht die Bahre, auf der ein Körper, von einem weißen Tuch verdeckt, zum
    Krankenwagen getragen wurde. Einer der beiden Sanitäter stand mittlerweile vor ihm, winkte
    vor seinen Augen hin und her und redete auf ihn ein. Seine Mutter kniete auf der Straße und
    schrie und weinte und jammerte vor sich hin, sein Vater neben ihr, mit einer Hand auf ihrer
    Schulter.
    Und irgendetwas in ihm zerriß in diesem Augenblick, irgendetwas zerbrach.
    "Es ist meine Schuld..." flüsterte er, den Schuh immer noch fest umklammert.
    


	2. - Kapitel 2 -


    -_- ... ihr wißt ja gar nicht, wie toll es ist, wenn man mit 40 Grad Celsius Fieber,
    mit einer Vereiterung sämtlicher Nebenhöhlen im Kopf (Also Kiefer-, Nasen- und Stirnhöhle)
    und komplett ohne Appetit rumhockt, obwohl man tierisch
    Hunger hat.
    *Antibiotikum schluck* Ich hasse krank sein. Es ist Montag, und ich bin bis inklusive
    Freitag krank geschrieben. O_o ... ich werde vor Langeweile sterben!
    Ach ja... an diesem Kapitel ist allein das Fieber schuld. *gg*
    
    -------------------------------------------
    _"Where do I take this pain of mine?
    I run but it stays right by my side...
    So tear me open, pull me out,
    There's things inside that scream and shout,
    And the pain still hates me,
    So hold me, until it sleeps.
    Just like the curse, just like the stray,
    You feed it once and now it stays...
    So tear me open, but beware,
    There's things inside without a care,
    And the dirt still stains me,
    So wash me, until I'm clean.
    I'll tear me open, make you gone,
    No longer will you hurt anyone,
    And the pain still shapes me,
    So hold me, until it sleeps."
     - Metallica, 'Until It Sleeps'_
    Mit einem die Dunkelheit zerreißenden Schrei riß Ken den Kopf hoch. In der ersten
    Schreckenssekunde dachte er, er sei tot, in der zweiten Sekunde dachte er, er sei blind - bis
    er merkte, daß er lediglich in einem komplett dunklen Raum saß. Er brauchte eine Weile, ehe
    er seine Gedanken geordnet hatte, ehe er überhaupt wußte, wer er war.
    Oder wo er war.
    Mit einem Grummeln wischte er sich über die schweißnasse Stirn, seine zerzausten
    Haare klebten an der Haut. Über seine Schultern war eine Decke gelegt worden während er an
    seinem Terminal eingeschlafen war und irgendjemand hatte sowohl die Lichtquellen als auch die
    Monitore deaktiviert, so daß es wirklich stockfinster war.
    'Das war bestimmt dieses verdammte Wormmon.' dachte Ken, als er mit der linken Hand
    zu einer der Tastaturen griff, ein paar Tasten unter seinen Fingern klickten und daraufhin
    die Monitore einzeln zu flackern begannen, als sie sich selbst entmagnetisierten. Ken, oder
    eher der 'Kaiser', war sich sicher, daß Wormmon irgendwo hinter ihm in der Dunkelheit
    rumlungerte, so wie es das immer tat, und daß es Aufgrund seines energischen Tippens
    mitbekommen haben mußte, daß es falsch war, die Monitore auszuschalten.
    Gleichgültig glitt Kens Blick über die Monitore, die verschiedene Teile seiner
    Festung zeigten, einige Quellcodes für Dinge, die er noch programmieren wollte und andere
    Dinge, Statistiken, Diagramme und Tabellen. Anfangs war es etwas merkwürdig gewesen, sich auf
    mehrere Monitore auf einmal zu konzentrieren, aber mittlerweile war es etwas ganz Natürliches
    geworden.
    Seine Augen blieben auf einem der Überwachungsmonitore kleben.
    Und sein Herz setzte einen Schlag aus.
    Erst hatte er die bunten, kleinen Gestalten gar nicht registriert, doch jetzt, als
    ihm klar wurde, was - oder wer - das war, wurde er blass. Diese verdammten Digiritter waren
    in seiner Festung! Sie waren unbemerkt in SEINE Festung eingedrungen! Und sie waren auf dem
    Weg zum Hauptterminal.
    Für einen kurzen Moment sah Ken Wormmon vor sich, wie es die Digiritter anführte -
    aber das war Schwachsinn. Wormmon hatte viel zu viel Angst, um so etwas zu tun. Ken würde es
    töten, und das wußte es.
    Die Frage, wie diese Kinder in seine Festung gekommen waren, blockierte seine
    restlichen Gedanken wie eine Felswand. Er war der Digimon-Kaiser. Er war unfehlbar. Es konnte
    ihn niemand austricksen oder gar überlisten. Das war ganz einfach nicht möglich.
    Oder doch?
    Mit einem Wutschrei schlug Ken seine geballte Faust auf die Tastatur vor sich, die
    daraufhin laut knackste. Aber das war ihm jetzt egal. Er würde diese Sache persönlich in die
    Hand nehmen, damit nichts schief geht. Schließlich war er perfekt. Mit einer flüssigen
    Bewegung stand er auf und drehte sich um, um den Raum zu verlassen.
    Das Problem war, daß er sich nicht mehr in seinem Kontrollraum befand.
    Seine gesamte Bewegung fror für einen Augenblick ein, als er direkt in einen langen,
    dunklen Korridor guckte. Sein Geist brauchte etwas länger, um zu realisieren, daß hier irgend
    etwas nicht stimmte. Hastig drehte er sich um, die Hand schon nach einer der Tastaturen
    ausgestreckt, neben denen er eben noch stand.
    Aber auf der anderen Seite ging der dunkle Gang noch weiter. Das Terminal, an dem er
    eben noch saß, war verschwunden, zusammen mit den Monitoren, den Tastaturen und dem gesamten
    Rest des Raumes, in dem er sich eben noch befunden hatte. Er zog die Brauen zusammen.
    Irgendwas stimmte hier ganz und gar nicht. Aber es gab für alles eine logische Erklärung,
    besonders in einer digitalen Welt. Hier basierte schließlich alles auf Logik.
    Das dachte er zumindest bis jetzt. Vielleicht hatte er die Strecke bis zu dem
    Korridor einfach nicht mehr in Erinnerung. Vielleicht hatte er gerade zu angestrengt
    nachgedacht. Ja, das mußte es sein. Er war die Strecke gegangen, sonst wäre er ja nicht hier.
    Hinter ihm raschelte etwas leicht, und er drehte sich um. Womöglich nur ein kleiner
    Codefehler in seiner Festung. Aber direkt vor seinen Augen kam Wormmon, das kleine unnütze
    Vieh, aus der linken Wand gekrochen. Als ob es diese Wand gar nicht gäbe.
    Die eisige Hand der Furcht griff langsam um Kens Herz. Ein beklemmendes Gefühl machte
    sich in seinem Brustkorb breit. Was war hier los?
    "Wormmon?!" raunte er, zittriger als er eigentlich wollte. Aber das Digimon schenkte
    ihm keine Beachtung. Erhobenen Hauptes, als hätte es gerade etwas getan, worauf es stolz sein
    könnte, kroch es weiter auf die gegenüberliegende Wand zu. Kens Furcht wandelte sich in Zorn.
    "Nemesis!" brüllte er in den endlos scheinenden Flur, Wormmon nicht mehr beachtend,
    wie er es so häufig tat. Sein Computer hätte sicher die Antwort.
    "Nemesis?!" wiederholte er nach einer Weile. Der nach der bösen Göttin Nemesis
    benannte Computer reagierte nicht. Stattdessen war wieder dieses leise Rascheln zu hören,
    und als Ken hinab blickte, sah er gerade noch das hintere Ende von Wormmon, wie es wieder in
    der Wand verschwand.
    Sein Verstand, noch immer nach einer logischen Lösung suchend, überschlug sich
    förmlich. Das alles war unmöglich. Es war absolut unmöglich. Die ganze Digiwelt mußte
    zusammen gebrochen sein, damit so etwas überhaupt möglich war. Langsam bildeten sich kalte
    Schweißperlen auf seiner Stirn, sein Blut rauschte mit einer solchen Geschwindigkeit durch
    seine Ohren, daß er dachte, er würde taub werden.
    Er biß sich auf die Unterlippe. Das konnte alles nicht wahr sein. Aber er würde das
    in den Griff kriegen. Er war Ken Ichijouji, der Digimon-Kaiser. Er war perfekt. Er war
    unfehlbar.
     ... oder?
    Einer der Schweißtropfen lief direkt in sein Auge und er schloß es, um den Schweiß
    von seinen Brauen zu wischen. Bei dieser Gelegenheit fiel ihm auch auf, daß der sonst doch
    recht schwer auf seinen Schultern lastende Umhang weg war. Genau wie seine Brille. Und seine
    Handschuhe. Aber das war nur ein kleiner Fehler, um den er sich später kümmern würde.
    Wahrscheinlich hatte er die Sachen irgendwo liegen lassen, notierte er sich mental. Dann
    starrte er weiter auf die Tür vor sich.
    Er wäre beinahe vor Schreck zurück gesprungen, stolperte aber lediglich bei dem
    ungewollten Schritt nach hinten. Wo kam diese Tür her? Und weshalb war vor ihm nun eine Wand?
    Er stand doch eben noch in dem Korridor?! Seine Knie begannen zu zittern, die Luft blieb ihm
    fast im Hals stecken. Mittlerweile hatte sein Verstand abgeschaltet, denn hierfür gab es ganz
    eindeutig keine logische Erklärung.
    Ohne weiter nachzudenken griff er nach der Tür - eine alte Holztür, wie er nebenbei
    registrierte -, drückte sie auf
    und trat hindurch.
    Und blickte direkt in Angemons Augen.
    Das Digimon, vor dem er sich am meisten fürchtete. Das Digimon, was für ihn immer
    ein "schrecklicher" Anblick gewesen war. Das Digimon, was er als erstes vernichten würde -
    und zwar samt Quellcode - wenn er die Chance hätte. Das Digimon blickte ihm nun genau in die
    Augen.
    Kens Körper brauchte eine Sekunde, bis er sich der mentalen Taubheit anschließen
    konnte. Seine Knie drohten wegzuknicken, in seinem Brustkorb schien sich ein riesiges
    schwarzes Loch aufzutun. Aber sein Körper reagierte nur, er agierte nicht. So blieb Ken,
    dem Kaiser, nichts anderes übrig, als Angemon, die Personifizierung des Guten, mit offenem
    Mund anzustarren.
    Angemon, der mit verschränkten Armen vor ihm stand, erwiederte seinen Blick. Daß
    dieses Angemon kein gewöhnliches Angemon war, fiel Ken nicht auf. Ein Flügel war halb
    zerfleddert, sein Helm fehlte und er trug ein Schwert anstatt eines Stabes. Aber Kens vor
    Todesangst betäubte Gedanken erfassten dies nicht mehr. Er wollte weg, weg von dem Licht,
    was von dem Engel ausging, weg von dem, was er darstellte. Weg von hier.
    Seine Füße, wie der Rest seines Körpers, gehorchten ihm nicht. Er merkte die Tränen
    der Furcht, die ihm über die Wangenknochen liefen, gar nicht. Er merkte auch nicht, daß er
    sich mittlerweile die Unterlippe blutig gebissen hatte. Vor ihm stand dieses Digimon, das war
    das Einzige, was er im Moment mitbekam.
    Wie in Zeitlupe nahm Angemon seine Arme auseinander, griff nach seinem Schwert und
    zog es. Kens Körper war noch immer gelähmt, diesmal jedoch nicht mehr vor Furcht, sondern von
    etwas anderem. Seine Augen folgten dem Schwert, mit dem Angemon, mit der Spitze zu ihm,
    ausholte.
    Die Spitze des kalten Metalles durchschnitt seine Haut, zersplitterte sein Brustbein
    und ein paar seiner Rippen, welche sich wiederrum tiefer in seine Lunge bohrten. Seine Nerven
    hielten nicht mit, waren überlastet, wurden gleichzeitig durchtrennt als sich das Metall
    tiefer und tiefer in seinen Körper fraß, durch seine Lunge, durch sein Fleisch und durch
    seine Seele, wie es schien. Angemon hatte das Schwert mit solcher Kraft in den Körper des
    Jungen gerammt, daß es hinten wieder aus selbigem herausbrach, nicht ohne mehrere Wirbel zu
    splittern und aus ihrer natürlichen Stellung zu reissen.
    Wieder brauchte Kens Körper eine Weile, um all das zu realisieren. Schmerzen empfand
    er nicht, dazu waren seine Nervenbahnen zu überlastet und sein Geist zu gelähmt, aber seine
    Beine knickten weg. Das Bißchen logischer Verstand, was seinen Geist anschrie, etwas zu
    unternehmen, sagte ihm, daß wohl seine Wirbelsäule habe dran glauben müssen, denn er spürte
    seine Beine nicht mehr.
    Angemon zog sein vor Blut triefendes Schwert aus dem Körper des Jungen, als dieser
    auf die Knie sackte und sich mit den Armen abstützte. Sein Atem ging unregelmäßig, er
    schnappte förmlich nach Luft wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen. Sein Blut lief, da er nach
    vorne gebeugt war, größtenteils aus der Wunde in seiner Brust und bildete eine dunkle,
    schimmernde Pfütze unter ihm.
    Er versuchte, Luft zu holen, aber seine Lungen weigerten sich. Sein gesamter
    Brustkorb war wie gelähmt. Es fühlte sich plötzlich so an, als hätte er schon Luft geholt,
    als wären seine Lungen bereits mit Luft gefüllt, also versuchte er, auszuatmen.
    Es kam jedoch keine Luft aus seiner Luftröhre - sondern dunkles Blut, an dem er sich
    verschluckte. Es brannte fürchterlich in seiner Nase und seiner Kehle, aber er konnte nicht
    anders als immer mehr Blut zu husten. Instinktiv griff er sich an den Brustkorb, so daß er
    nach vorne überkippte und seine Stirn in die Blutlache vor ihm schlug. Das Rot des Blutes
    ergab einen surreal scheinenden Kontrast zu dem Blau seiner Haare.
    Langsam wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen, er bekam keine Luft mehr, daß er ständig Blut
    hustete, merkte er gar nicht mehr. Seine Adern pumpten weiterhin Blut durch seinen Körper,
    Blut, daß durch die Stichwunde in seine Lungen geriet und Blut, daß seine Muskeln und sein
    Hirn nicht mehr mit Sauerstoff versorgte. So gaben schließlich seine Knie völlig nach und er
    brach seitlich zusammen.
    Wie sich seine Kleidung langsam mit seinem Blut vollsog, erlebte er nicht mehr.
    Und irgendwo in Tokyo wachte ein schweißgebadeter Junge mit blauen Haaren in einem
    fremden Zimmer schreiend auf.
    


	3. - Kapitel 3 -


    _"I'm taking a ride with my best friend,
    I hope he never lets me down again,
    I know where he's taking me,
    Taking me where I wanna be,
    I'm taking a ride with my best friend.
    We're flying high,
    Watching the world pass us by,
    Never want to come down,
    Never want to put my feet back on the ground.
    See the starlight shining bright,
    Everything's alright tonight ..."
     - Farmer Boys, 'Never Let Me Down Again'_
    Wieder war Ken für einen Moment orentierungslos, blickte sich um, während die
    unregelmäßigen Atemzüge in seiner Lunge brannten. Den kalten Schweiß, der seine Stirn und
    seine Wangen bedeckte, konnte er bei jeder Bewegung fühlen. An seinem rechten Arm raschelte
    etwas, etwas ledriges, was sich merkwürdig lebendig anfühlte.
    Ken riß die Decke weg und rollte sich gleichzeitig zur anderen Seite weg - und knallte
    mit dem Kopf voll gegen die Wand. Benommen sank er auf das Bett zurück, kurz bevor ihm ein
    Kissen ins Gesicht geschleudert wurde und von etwas weiter Links jemand in sein eigenes
    Kissen nuschelte.
    "Ken du Spinner, leg dich hin un' schlaf weiter, 's is' mitten inner Nacht..."
    Jetzt fiel es ihm wieder ein. Er war bei Davis, in Davis' Zimmer, um genau zu sein.
    Und er hatte anscheinend nur einen bösen Traum gehabt, wie er feststellte. Vorsichtig
    befühlte er dennoch seinen Brustkorb. Ja, es mußte ein Traum gewesen sein.
    Langsam nahm er das Kissen von seinem Gesicht und tastete seinen Kopf ab. Eine Beule
    hatte sich bereits gebildet, aber Blut floß keines. Erleichtert stütze er sich auf den
    Unterarmen ab, um einen Blick in das Zimmer zu werfen.
    "Aaaaaauuuuuuuaaaaa!" kam ein protestierendes Kreischen von unten. Erschrocken nahm
    Ken seinen Arm hoch und sah Leafmon, wie es schmollend auf das Blatt auf seinem Kopf schaute.
    Anscheinend hatte Ken sich aus Versehen auf besagtes Blatt gestützt.
    "Oh, tut mir leid." murmelte Ken mit einem Blick zu Davis. Er wollte ihn nicht noch
    einmal wecken. Davis konnte extrem ungemütlich werden, wenn er nicht ausgeschlafen war.
    Leafmon grummelte immer noch vor sich hin, Ken schnappte nur ein paar Wörter wie "als
    Stingmon" und "auf den Kopf setzen" auf. Er streckte sich und blickte zu Davis' Radiowecker.
    "Zehn Uhr." murmelte Ken. Normalerweise war er um diese Uhrzeit schon längst
    aufgestanden, wenn er am Vorabend nicht gerade ein Fußballspiel oder Ähnliches hatte.
    Vorsichtig nahm er Leafmon in beide Hände und stand leise auf, um den schnarchenden Davis,
    der DemiVeemon halb als Kopfkissen mißbrauchte, nicht zu wecken. Ebenso leise öffnete und
    schloß er die Tür hinter sich.
    "Ich hab' Hunger!" maulte Leafmon, als es von Kens Händen hüpfte und Richtung Küche
    davonsprang. Leafmon war morgens teilweise noch schlimmer als Davis, mußte Ken feststellen.
    Schulterzuckend machte er sich Richtung Bad auf, während aus der Küche das Rascheln von
    Papier und Tüten zu hören war. Anscheinend bediente Leafmon sich schon.
    Mit einer hochgezogenen Braue sah er in den Spiegel im Bad. Seine Haare, die
    normalerweise kraftlos an seinem Kopf klebten, widersagten im Moment jeglichen physikalischen
    Gesetzen. Sie standen in sämtliche Richtungen ab und für einen Augenblick sah Ken sich selbst
    als Kaiser im Spiegel. Aber diesen Gedanken schüttelte er schnell ab.
    Die Shorts und das T-Shirt, in denen er geschlafen hatte, waren immer noch feucht von
    seinem Schweiß, und so zog er sie kurzerhand aus und warf sie in den Wäschekorb. Wie er
    merkte, hatte Davis die Angewohnheit, den Wäschekorb jedesmal präzise zu verfehlen, immer
    noch nicht abgelegt.
    Manchmal fragte sich Ken, was seine Eltern zu Davis' Unordnung sagen würden. Zum
    Glück waren sowohl seine Eltern als auch Davis' für zwei Wochen verreist. Daß es Weihnachten
    war, schien sie wenig zu interessieren. Bei Kens Eltern war die Reise geschäftlicher Natur,
    und nicht zu vermeiden, das wußte Ken. Er mochte Weihnachten sowieso nicht, und irgendwie war
    er froh, mehr oder weniger allein zu sein.
    Über die Reise von Davis' Eltern wußte er herzlich wenig. Davis schien überglücklich,
    daß er zwei Wochen alleine war. So glücklich, daß er Ken eine halbe Stunde am Telefon davon
    erzählt hatte, was er alles tun wird, und daß es ja so schön ist, alleine zu sein.
    Zwei Minuten später fragte er, ob Ken nicht bei ihm schlafen wollte. Er wäre sonst so
    alleine.
    Ken, selbst mit Leafmon alleine, ließ sich von selbigem überreden, seinen Schlafsack
    und ein paar Klamotten zu packen und sich in den Zug zu setzen, um seinen Freund zu besuchen.
    Anfangs hatte Ken geplant, ein, vielleicht zwei Tage zu bleiben. Und nun war er bereits eine
    Woche hier.
    Mit Davis' Ordnung und seinen Essgewohnheiten stimmte er immer noch nicht überein,
    aber daran hatte er sich auch gewöhnt. Es war erstaunlich, daß sich ein Mensch von Essen,
    welches eigentlich keine Nährstoffe enthielt, ernähren konnte. Außerdem hatte Ken noch nie
    einen Menschen gesehen, der es schaffte, 5 Pakete Ramen in einen Topf zu kriegen und selbige
    dann auch noch innerhalb von 10 Minuten zu essen.
    (Anm. d. Autorin: Das mit den 5 Paketen Ramen in 10 Minuten essen habe ich mal
    geschafft, als ich aus dem Krankenhaus kam... ich hatte noch nie im Leben so einen Hunger.
    *g* Blödes zuckerfreies Krankenhaus-Essen!)
    Gähnend stieg Ken unter die Dusche. Langsam gewöhnte er sich daran, bis mittags zu
    schlafen. Seine Versuche, Davis vor 11 Uhr zu wecken, waren sowieso jedes Mal fehlgeschlagen,
    und jeden Morgen 3 Stunden vor dem Fernsehr zu hocken und zu warten, bis Davis endlich
    aufwachte, war ihm auch zu doof. Also paßte er sich einfach an.
    Schmunzelnd wusch er sich die Haare. Er wollte nicht wissen, wie die Küche aussah.
    Leafmon hatte womöglich in Ermangelung von Armen und Beinen sämtliche Pakete und Tüten in
    eine Ecke geschoben, damit es überhaupt an den Inhalt kam. Viel schlimmer als die Küche
    ohnehin schon aussah konnte sie jedoch nicht aussehen, dank Davis. Da hatte er gute Vorarbeit
    geleistet.
    Eine Weile später setzte sich Ken, der sich mittlerweile angezogen hatte, zu Leafmon
    an den Tisch. Das kleine Digimon hatte es irgendwie geschafft, mehrere Reisbällchen aus ihrer
    Tüte zu bekommen und auf dem Tisch zu plazieren und war nun fröhlich am Kauen. Ken strich
    sich durch seine nassen Haare und griff selbst nach einem der Reisbällchen.
    "Weischt du," begann Leafmon mit vollem Mund, "Wir schollten heute mal irgendwasch
    machen. Esch hat geschneit."
    "Oh?" erwiederte Ken, als er einen Blick in Richtung Fenster warf. Vor dem Fenster
    tanzten dicke, weiße Schneeflocken vorbei und Eisblumen hatten sich nahe des Fensterrahmens
    gebildet. Es mußte verdammt kalt draußen sein.
    "An was hattest du denn gedacht?" fragte Ken schließlich, nachdem er seinen Reisball
    aufgegessen hatte.
    "Hmm." Leafmon legte den Kopf schief, "Was macht man denn normalerweise mit Schnee?"
    Das war wirklich eine gute Frage für Ken, den Stubenhocker. "Äh. Schneebälle werfen?
    Schneemänner bauen?" sagte er schulterzuckend.
    "Schneemänner? Warum keine Schneefrauen?" wollte Leafmon wissen, als es auf Kens
    Schoß hüpfte, knapp am Tisch vorbei.
    "Das ist nur so ein Ausdruck. Schneemänner sind nicht wirklich männlich." sagte Ken,
    bevor die Küchentür aufgerissen wurde, ein hektisch guckender Davis den Beiden einen panischen
    Blick zuwarf und schneller als Ken auch nur irgendwas sagen konnte wieder im Bad verschwunden
    war.
    Der blauhaarige Junge antwortete Leafmon, bevor es seine Frage stellen konnte. "Er hat
    gestern etwa ein halbes Kilo Salz an so ein merkwürdiges Fertiggericht getan, was ihm zu
    lasch war. Und danach mehrere Liter Wasser getrunken." Als er zu Ende gesprochen hatte,
    ertappte er sich beim Grinsen.
    "Ah." murmelte Leafmon, als es auf die Badezimmertür starrte. Menschen hatten
    teilweise wirklich merkwürdige Angewohnheiten.
    Mit einem kaum verständlichen "'nmorgen." trottete ein paar Sekunden später auch
    DemiVeemon in die Küche, kletterte auf einen Stuhl und dann auf den Tisch, plumpste auf
    seinen Allerwertesten und fing an, geistesabwesend auf einem Reisbällchen rumzukauen.
    Anscheinend kamen die Digimon wirklich nach ihren "Vorbildern" ...
    Eifrig hüpfte Leafmon wieder auf den Tisch und zu DemiVeemon. "Was machen wir heute?"
    fiepste es.
    "Mhm." murrte DemiVeemon und nahm einen weiteren Bissen Reisbällchen.
    "Och. Du bist langweilig." schmollte Leafmon und hüpfte wieder zurück zu Ken, welcher
    aus dem Fenster sah, während er auch auf einem Reisball rumkaute. Leafmon sah für einen
    Augenblick zu ihm hoch, dann kam ihm die zündende Idee.
    "Ken, Ken!" rief es, "Ich weiß, was wir heute machen! Wir gehen einkaufen!"
    Der blauhaarige Junge verschluckte sich an seinem Reisbällchen. Nach einem Moment sah
    er Leafmon entgeistert mit tränenden Augen an, während er den Hustenreiz unterdrückte. "Bitte
    was?!" platzte es aus ihm heraus.
    "Einkaufen!" wiederholte Leafmon, "Das war letztes Mal soooo lustig!"
    Das 'soooo lustige' Einkaufen glich eigentlich mehr einer Katastrophe. Ken hatte sich
    dazu überreden lassen, mit Davis, Kari und Yolei einkaufen zu gehen. Die beiden Mädchen
    hatten nichts besseres zu tun, als zwei Stunden vor einem Schaufenster diverse Designer-
    Klamotten zu bewundern, die sie sich eh nie hätten leisten können. Davis stürmte sofort ins
    nächste Comicgeschäft und kam eine weile Später mit einem riesigen Comicstapel zurück und Ken
    versuchte eine halbe Stunde lang einem italienischen Touristen zu erklären, wo die nächste
    Bushaltestelle war.
    Nachdem Yolei und Kari eine weitere halbe Stunde vor dem nächsten Schaufenster, was
    zwei Meter weiter war, verbracht hatten und Davis sich eine saftige Ohrfeige von einer Frau
    eingefangen hatte, als er ein Comic fallen ließ und sich bückte, um es aufzuheben und dabei
    versehentlich mit dem Kopf unter den Rock der Dame geraten war, 'beschloss' die Gruppe, in
    das nächste Schnellrestaurant zu gehen. Wobei beschließen sich auf ein "Ich hab' Hunger."
    von Davis beschränkte.
    Davis, dem natürlich erst NACH dem Verdrücken einer doppelten Portion Sushi auffiel,
    daß er gar kein Geld hatte (und Ken bezahlen durfte), bot selbigem an, ihn als Entschädigung
    nach Hause zu bringen. Das Einkaufszentrum, welches für Ken jetzt ein Synonym für "Horror"
    war, lag nicht weit von Kens Zuhause, und so willigte er ein.
    Hätte er gewußt, daß Davis unterwegs noch bei drei verschiedenen Schnellimbissen
    anhalten würde und sich etwas als "Wegzehrung" mitnehmen würde, hätte er sicherlich eine
    Ausrede parat gehabt. So schob er Davis' Fahrrad den gesamten Weg, während Davis sich mit
    Nudeln, Hühnerfleisch und anderen Sachen vergnügte.
    Ken sah zu Leafmon. "Ich glaube nicht, daß Einkaufen eine so gut--"
    "Ja! Einkaufen!" rief Davis, der in diesem Moment die Badezimmertür öffnete und nur
    in Shorts dastand. "Das ist eine wunderbare Idee, Ken!" Mit einem breiten Grinsen marschierte
    der rothaarige Junge zum Kühlschrank und holte mehrere Pakete herraus.
    "Äh." begann Ken, schüttelte dann aber innerlich den Kopf. Es hatte keinen Zweck,
    Davis etwas auszureden, was er schon beschlossen hatte.
    "Ich habe sowieso die neueste Ausgabe der ganzen Comics noch nicht." sagte Davis, als
    er die Pakete, die er eben aus dem Kühlschrank geholt hatte, aufriß und deren Inhalt in eine
    Pfanne schüttete. "Außerdem ist fast Weihnachten, und da bekommt man immer was umsonst."
    "Ja, aber--" warf Ken ein, wurde jedoch unterbrochen.
    "Außerdem können wir ja in 'ne Arkade-Halle gehen." stellte Davis fest, "Ich habe
    seit Jahren kein Donkey Kong mehr gespielt."
    Ken verzog den Mund. "Muß das sein?" fragte er, "Die Spiele da sind sowieso alle
    schlecht programmiert."
    Mit einem breiten Grinsen drehte Davis sich um. "Sei doch nicht so ein Muffel!" sagte
    er, bevor er sich einen Kochlöffel mit undefinierbarem Zeug in den Mund schob. "Dasch wird
    gansch beschtümmt luschtisch."
    Resignierend seufzte Ken. Es hatte wirklich keinen Zweck, gegen diese Jungen
    anzureden. Wenn er sich einmal etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, war er nicht so schnell vom
    Gegenteil zu überzeugen. Er nahm sich noch einen Reisball und ging zurück in Davis' Zimmer,
    um sich warme Klamotten rauszusuchen.
    Es würde sicher ein langer Tag werden.
    


	4. - Kapitel 4 -


    _"So tired that I couldn't even sleep,
    So many secrets I couldn't keep,
    Promised myself I wouldn't weep,
    One more promise I couldn't keep.
    Runaway train never going back,
    Wrong way on a one way track,
    Seems like I should be getting somewhere,
    Somehow I'm neither here nor there.
    Can you help me remember how to smile?
    Make it somehow all seem worthwhile?
    How on earth did I get so jaded?
    Life's mystery seems so faded.
    I can go where no one else can go,
    I know what no one else knows,
    Here I am just drownin' in the rain,
    With a ticket for a runaway train.
    Bought a ticket for a runaway train,
    Like a madman laughin' at the rain,
    Little out of touch, little insane,
    Just easier than dealing with the pain.
    Runaway train never comin' back,
    Runaway train tearin' up the track,
    Runaway train burnin' up my veins,
    Runaway, but it always seems the same..."
    - Soul Asylum, 'Runaway Train'_
    "Kannst du mir mal verraten, wie wir jetzt nach Hause kommen sollen?!" schnappte
    Davis, als er sich vom Fahrplan des Zuges wieder zu Ken drehte. Ken, der gerade damit
    beschäftigt war, die eingekauften Lebensmittel in seinem Rucksack neu zu ordnen, hob eine
    Braue.
    "Es fährt kein Zug mehr?" fragte er, als er den Rucksack wieder auf den Rücken
    schnallte.
    "Nein!" grummelte Davis, "Der Nächste fährt um 4 Uhr morgens."
    Grübelnd steckte Ken seine eiskalten Finger in die Jackentaschen. "Zu Fuß ist es ein
    bißchen weit, oder?"
    "Ein BISSCHEN?!" platzte es aus Davis heraus. "Wir sprechen hier von 40 Kilometern!"
    "Oh." machte Ken nur noch, als er schniefte und gleich daraufhin niesen mußte.
    "Gesundheit." sagte Davis, der trotz des Fahrplans zu den Gleisen sah. Vielleicht
    hatte einer der Züge ja verspätung oder es fuhr noch ein Ersatzzug. Aber auf den Gleisen war
    es ungefähr so leer wie in Davis' Magen.
    Ken nieste erneut, sehr zu Leafmons Unbehagen. Es saß unter seiner Jacke und wurde
    jedes Mal ordentlich durchgeschüttelt. Es war aber zu müde zum Protestieren, und so machte
    es es sich einfach wieder zwischen Jacke und Pulli gemütlich.
    "Oh mann," beklagte sich Davis nach einer Weile wieder, "Wir werden uns zu Tode
    frieren! Damit hast du anscheinend schon angefangen." bemerkte er, als er zum zitternden Ken
    sah.
    Tatsächlich war Ken schweinekalt, wenn man das so sagen konnte. Seine Lippen hatten
    sich schon blau gefärbt und er schniefte konstant vor sich hin. Sein Zähneklappern wurde nur
    ab und zu von einem Niesen unterbrochen.
    Anklagend hob Davis den Finger. "Du hättest dir eben wärmere Sachen mitnehmen sollen."
    sagte er belehrend.
    Ken zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich habe zwei T-Shirts, einen Pulli und eine dicke
    Jacke an. Das--" Er mußte niesen. ".. das sollte eigentlich reichen, oder?"
    "Nicht bei diesen arktischen Temperaturen." erwiderte Davis, als er sich den Schnee
    von den Haaren und Schultern fegte. "Aber wichtiger ist erstmal, wie wir nach Hause kommen."
    Ken hatte sich bereits umgedreht und war auf dem Weg zu dem kleinen Wartehäuschen
    auf dem Bahnsteig. Warum hatten sie auch an den Stadtrand Tokios fahren müssen? Davis hatte
    darauf bestanden, denn nur hier gab es seiner Meinung nach die Comics, die er unbedingt haben
    wollte. Importe aus Amerika oder so. Es war absolut schwachsinnig gewesen, um 8 Uhr abends
    Richtung Stadtrand zu fahren. Aber Davis und seine Ideen...
    Schniefend setzte sich Ken auf die schmale Bank in dem kleinen Häuschen. "Ich habe
    keine Ahnung. Wirklich nicht."
    Davis breitete die Arme aus und fuchtelte damit herum. "Wir können doch nicht bis
    Morgen Früh hier sitzen bleiben?!" rief er, während Ken husten mußte. "Dann nehmen wir eben
    ein Taxi oder so!"
    "Ich habe noch ganze zwei Yen." kam die trockene Antwort von Ken.
    Davis hielt inne. "Dann fliegen wir eben."
    "Hä--?"
    Aber Davis war schon in seinem eigenen Rucksack am kramen und zog ein ziemlich
    schlaff guckendes DemiVeemon hervor. "Los, DemiVeemon, jetzt bist du dran!" sagte er, als er
    das kleine digitale Monster auf den gefrorenen Boden setzte.
    "Ich bin doch nicht wahnsinnig!" murmelte DemiVeemon, bevor es an Davis hoch und
    zurück in seinen Rucksack kletterte. Davis patschte sich mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn
    und schlang dann die Arme um sich selbst, weil ihm mittlerweile auch bitterkalt wurde.
    "Meinst du, hier kommt in absehbarer Zeit noch ein Auto vorbei?" fragte Ken
    plötzlich.
    "Wieso.. ach, natürlich! Wir können per Anhalter fahren!" stellte Davis breit
    grinsend fest und machte sich sofort auf den Weg zum Ende des Bahnsteigs. Ken seufzte und
    trottete ihm langsam hinterher. Ihm wurde immer kälter, obwohl er recht dick angezogen war.
    Als die beiden an der Hauptstraße des kleinen Ortes angelangt waren, bot sich ihnen
    das gleiche Bild wie auf dem Bahnsteig.
    Gähnende Leere.
    Grummelnd setzte sich Davis auf die Bank einer Bushaltestelle und stützte den Kopf
    auf die Hände, während er mißmutig die Schneeflocken vor seinem Gesicht wegpustete. Ken
    setzte sich neben ihn, seitlich weggedreht, da die Bank doch ziemlich klein war und die
    beiden sich bei jeder größeren Bewegung selbst runtergeschubst hätten.
    "Wir werden erfrieren!" klagte Davis, "Hier fährt doch das nächste Mal ein Auto in
    zehn Jahren oder so!" Langsam bemerkte er, wie Ken neben ihm immer stärker zu zittern begann.
    Ihm mußte wirklich verdammt kalt sein.
    "Hey, hör mal, nicht, daß du hier den Anfang machst, klar?" sagte er, als er sich zu
    Ken drehte. Der sah ihn mit einer roten Nase und blauen Lippen an, mühte sich ein Lächeln ab
    und nickte.
    "Ich werd' schon nicht erfrieren."
    "Das sieht mir aber ganz danach aus, mein Lieber." Davis nahm seinen Schal ab und
    hängte ihn Ken, bevor dieser protestieren konnte, um den Hals. "Hier, nimm den. Ist sogar
    schon vorgewärmt." fügte er mit einem Grinsen hinzu. Ken schaute für einen Moment verdutzt,
    lächelte dann aber und wickelte sich den weißen Schal um den Hals. Ken konnte nicht anders,
    als festzustellen, daß er nach Davis roch. Ein Geruch, an den er sich gewöhnt hatte, den er
    sogar mochte.
    Wieder sah Ken zu Davis, wurde sofort rot und schaute in die andere Richtung. Davis
    hatte ganz sicher ein Auge auf jemanden anders geworfen. Auf jemanden des gegensätzlichen
    Geschlechts. Am Liebsten hätte Ken sich in diesem Moment selbst eine Ohrfeige verpasst. Davis
    würde ihn sicher sofort rauswerfen, wenn er diese Gedanken kennen würde...
    So saßen die Beiden dort eine ganze Weile, die Schneeflocken wurden nur noch dicker
    und der Wind nur noch kälter. Ken, der sich anscheinend eine Erkältung eingefangen hatte,
    war nach einer Weile im Sitzen eingeschlafen und fast von der Bank gerutscht. Davis blieb
    nichts anderes übrig, als ihn bei den Schultern zu packen und ihn festzuhalten. Seine Arme
    wurden aber auch irgendwann lahm und so legte er den rechten Arm um Ken und den Kopf des
    blauhaarigen Jungen gegen seine Schulter. Irgendwie erinnerte ihn das an diese schnulzigen
    Szenen der Kino-Liebespäärchen.
    Ken hätte ihn wohl wie eine heiße Kartoffel fallen gelassen, wenn er diesen Gedanken
    laut geäußert hätte. Ein "Liebespäärchen"... er mußte schmunzeln, als er seine Wange
    geistesabwesend gegen Kens Haare streifen ließ. Irgendwie genoß er diesen Augenblick und
    wollte, daß er nie vorbei ging. Wenn es nach ihm ginge, hätte die Nacht ruhig 60 Stunden
    haben können. Daß ihm kalt war merkte er gar nicht mehr.
    Nach einer guten halben Stunde öffnete Ken die Augen und merkte irgendetwas auf
    seiner Schulter liegen. Bevor er sich jedoch bewegte, entschloss er sich, es nicht zu tun.
    Dieser Jemand, an dem er da lag, war ganz eindeutig Davis. Und das alles wohl wieder nur ein
    Traum... was schade war. Ein paar Minuten später war Ken wieder eingeschlafen.
    Aus weiter Ferne hörte Davis ein Brummen und Knirschen, wie von einem Auto, das sich
    mühsam durch den Schnee bewegte. Aufgeregt schaute er auf - und tatsächlich, ein Paar
    Scheinwerfer beleuchteten die Straße ein wenig weiter weg.
    "He?!" sagte Davis ungläubig, wiederholte sich dann aber etwas lauter. "He!!" Er
    packte Ken bei den Schultern und schüttelte ihn. "Wach auf! Da kommt tatsächlich 'n Auto!"
    "Wie? Was?" fragte Ken, der gerade so seine Augen aufbekam, ansonsten aber Dank
    Schüttelei und Dunkelheit nichts sehen konnte. Nach ein paar Sekunden ließ Davis von ihm ab
    und sprang auf die Straße, wild winkend. Ken kippte fast von der Bank, fing sich aber.
    "Wasissnlos?" kam das müde Murmeln aus seiner Jacke. Anscheinend war Leafmon auch
    aufgewacht.
    Ken schniefte, bevor er antwortete. "Da kommt ein Auto, so wie ich das sehe."
    antwortete er, als er dem wie verrückt mit den Armen fuchtelnden Davis hinterher sah.
    "Wollen wir hoffen, daß Davis' Methode Erfolg hat."
    Leafmon rutschte in Kens Jacke weiter nach oben, so daß es aus dem Kragen das
    Geschehen mit verfolgen konnte. Tatsächlich hielt das Auto, ein alter Toyota, vor Davis an
    und der Fahrer steckte seinen Kopf aus dem Fenster.
    "Was hat dich denn gebissen?" rief er. Der Stimme nach war er vielleicht 30 Jahre
    alt, schlussfolgerte Ken, als er aufstand und zu dem Wagen ging.
    "Wir frieren uns hier den Arsch ab." erklärte Davis, "Es fährt kein Zug mehr und wir
    wohnen in der Innenstadt von Tokyo..."
    Der Mann mußte herzlich lachen. "Dann springt rein. Ihr habt Glück, ich wohne auch
    in Tokyo."
    Mit einem Freudenschrei und einem entsprechenden Luftsprung riss Davis die hintere
    Autotür auf und stieg in den Wagen. "Du sitzt vorne, Ken." sagte er noch, bevor er die Tür
    wieder zuschlug.
    Ken war nicht in der Stimmung, großartig zu diskutieren und außerdem hatte er auch
    nichts dagegen, vorne zu sitzen. So stieg auch er in das gut beheizte Auto des Mannes und
    schon bald waren sie auf dem Heimweg.
    "Was treibt euch denn bitte in ein Kaff wie dieses?" wollte der Mann nach einer Weile
    wissen. Er schien sehr nett zu sein. Neben braunen, kurzen Haaren hatte er einen
    drei-Tage-Bart und einen dunklen Mantel an. Ken hielt seine fast erfrorenen Finger vor die
    Heizung des Autos, die seine Finger gottseidank aufzutauen schien. Seine Nase war verstopft,
    und das Kratzen in seinem Hals ließ auch auf eine Erkältung schließen. Aber da war er
    schließlich selbst dran schuld.
    Davis kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. "Hier gibt's so 'nen Comicladen ... und die haben
    Importe. Sehr coole Importe."
    "Oh! Du meinst den kleinen Laden neben dem Restaurant?" sagte der Mann, als er Davis
    im Rückspiegel anblickte.
    "Ja, genau der! Kennen sie den etwa?"
    "Natürlich kenne ich den! Die haben immer die neueste Ausgabe von Resident Evil."
    Ken hörte dem Gespräch der Beiden nicht länger zu. Müde und kaputt sah er aus dem
    Fenster, beobachtete die immer noch fallenden Schneeflocken, wie sie vorbeizogen und wie der
    Schnee wunderschön unter dem Licht des Autos glitzerte. Vor seinem Fenster schienen sich
    Felder von glitzernden Kristallen aufzutun, als der Wagen gemütlich über die Landstraße fuhr.
    Dann und wann kam auch ein Baum auf den Feldern in Sicht, auf dem bunt leuchtende Kristalle
    zu wachsen schienen.
    In seiner Jacke war hin und wieder ein kleines Zucken zu spüren, aber ansonsten
    verhielt Leafmon sich ruhig. Es war wohl wieder eingeschlafen. Ein Blick auf das Autoradio
    sagte Ken, daß es bereits 11 Uhr 30 war. Kein Wunder, daß die beiden so müde waren.
    Ken wußte nicht mehr, ob er die ganze Fahrt über die Felder draußen beobachtet hatte
    oder ob er eingeschlafen war, aber als er das nächste Mal aus dem Fenster sah, sah er keine
    Felder mehr. Nur noch geschmolzenen Schnee und Hochhäuser. Sie mußten Tokyo erreicht haben.
    Davis war, wie ein eindeutiges Schnarchen verriet, mittlerweile auch eingeschlafen. Ken nahm
    den Kopf von der Scheibe und renkte seinen Nacken wieder ein.
    "Oh, guten Morgen." grinste der Mann.
    Ken lächelte ihn freundlich an, sagte aber nichts. Er war heilfroh, wenn er sich zu
    Hause - oder eher, bei Davis zu Hause - endlich richtig ins Bett legen konnte. Sein Gesicht
    glühte förmlich, ein Anzeichen dafür, daß er mittlerweile Fieber haben mußte.
    "Scheint, als wart ihr vorher noch einkaufen, hm?" sagte der Mann, als er auf Kens
    Rucksack, der vor seinen Füßen stand, deutete. "Was habt ihr denn feines gekauft?"
    Ken runzelte die Stirn. Weshalb wollte der Mann das wissen? Nun, vielleicht suchte
    er nur Gesprächsstoff. "Nur Lebensmittel." antwortete Ken schließlich.
    "Oh. Dann habt ihr sicher noch eine Menge Geld bei euch, hm?"
    "Eigentlich--" begann Ken, brach seinen Satz jedoch ab, als er in die schwarze
    Mündung einer Parabellum guckte. (Anm.: Das ist 'ne ganz normale 9 mm Handfeuerwaffe.) Sein
    Herz verpasste einen Schlag und sein Mund wurde schlagartig trocken.
    Sie saßen mit einem Kriminellen im Auto. Davis schlief, die beiden Digimon schliefen
    auch und er selbst hatte eine Waffe am Kopf. Eine falsche Bewegung und dieser Typ würde ihn
    sicher umbringen. Wenn Davis aufwachen würde... er würde die Situation sicherlich vollkommen
    falsch einschätzen, irgendetwas Unüberlegtes tun und dieser Irre würde ihn umbringen.
    "Zeig' mir doch einfach mal, was ihr so an Geld dabei habt." sagte der Mann ruhig
    und gelassen. Ken sah, daß sein Finger nicht an dem Abzug der Waffe ruhte, sondern
    ausgestreckt daneben war. Vielleicht war der Dieb doch nicht so scharf darauf, einen Jungen
    abzuknallen.
    Vorsichtig, einerseits um nicht erschossen zu werden, andererseits um Leafmon nicht
    zu wecken, griff Ken in seine Jackentasche und holte vier Yen hervor. "Das ist alles." sagte
    er mit trockener Stimme.
    Der Mann hob eine Braue. "Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst?!" fragte er, immer noch
    gelassen. Aber jetzt hatte diese Ruhe irgendwie etwas bedrohliches an sich.
    Schneller als Kens logischer Verstand etwas dagegen unternehmen konnte, hatte sich
    sein Geist einen Plan zurecht gelegt, wie er den Mann entwaffnen würde. Er war nicht umsonst
    ein Schwarzgurt. Und jetzt würde sich zeigen, wie viel ihm das bringen würde.
    Er müßte den Mann irgendwie dazu bringen, die Waffe auch nur ein paar Zentimeter
    neben seinen Kopf zu halten. Dann könnte er zupacken. Wenn er sich allerdings verschätzte
    und der Mann doch noch auf seinen Kopf zielte... und wenn sich ein Schuß lösen würde...
    Über solche Möglichkeiten denkt man in solchen Situationen jedoch nicht nach. Ken
    hob die Hände vor sein Gesicht.
    "Na na na..." fing der Mann an.
    "Ich muß nur niesen." sagte Ken. Sein Verstand ging den Plan immer und immer wieder
    durch. Eigentlich sollte es klappen.
    Eigentlich.
    


	5. - Kapitel 5 -


    _"I'm your dream, make it real,
    I'm your eyes when you must steal,
    I'm your pain when you can't feel,
    Sad but true.
    I'm your truth, telling lies,
    I'm your reason and advice,
    I'm inside, open your eyes,
    I'm you."
     - Metallica, 'Sad But True'_
    (Ja ja, ich weiß, ich bin auff'm Metallica-Trip im Moment. ^^ )
    Ken nahm den Kopf runter, als er vorgab, zu niesen und riß im gleichen Augenblick die
    linke Hand hoch. Blitzschnell hatte er seinen Arm halb um den des Mannes gelegt, so daß sein
    Ellbogengelenk unter dem des Mannes war und seine Hand auf der Schulter des Mannes ruhte. Mit
    der anderen Hand griff er nach der Hand mit der Waffe, riß sie nach unten und drückte seinen
    eigenen Ellbogen im gleichen Moment ruckartig durch. Das Adrenalin hatte für den Rest gesorgt.
    Mit einem nassen Knirschen brachen sowohl Elle als auch Speiche des Mannes vom Gelenk
    an, seine Muskeln zuckten zusammen und ein Schuß löste sich zusammen mit seinem Aufschrei.
    Hätte Ken nicht ohnehin schon mehr Adrenalin als Blut im Körper gehabt, wäre er vor Schreck
    sicher aus seiner Haut gesprungen - der Schuss ging ihm so knapp am Gesicht vorbei, daß ein
    paar seiner Haare, abgetrennt von der Kugel, vor seinen Augen langsam zu Boden segelten.
    Aber Ken hatte keine Zeit zum Beobachten oder Nachdenken. Der Mann, welcher seinen Arm
    mittlerweile aus Kens Griff gelöst hatte und wie am Spieß schrie und fluchte, hatte die Waffe
    vorerst fallen gelassen. Ken riß die Tür auf und schmiss sich aus dem Auto, rollte sich ab und
    sprang gekonnt wieder auf seine Füße, als er zurück in das Auto blickte.
    Eine Millisekunde später kam auch Davis wie von einer Hornisse gestochen aus dem Auto
    gesprungen, überschlug sich fast bei dem Versuch von dem Wagen wegzukommen. Ken hielt
    weglaufen für eine sehr gute Idee, und so sprintete er Davis hinterher. Seine Ohren piepten
    noch immer von dem Schuß und das Adrenalin hatte seinen Verstand immer noch auf die Strafbank
    verwiesen. Er hörte nicht, ob der Mann noch fluchte oder nach ihnen schoss oder ob irgendetwas
    anderes um ihn herum passierte. Er sah Davis vor sich rennen und rannte ihm hinterher, das war
    alles, was im Moment wichtig war.
    Wie lange die beiden gerannt waren, wußten sie danach beide nicht mehr. Irgendwann
    knickten Ken die Beine einfach weg und er fiel der Länge nach auf den matschbedeckten Beton
    des Bürgersteigs. Davis, der mindestens genau so außer Atem war wie Ken, blieb ein Stück
    weiter stehen und drehte sich um, lief dann zurück, um seinem Freund hochzuhelfen.
    Kens Beine wollten immer noch nicht. Davis schleppte ihn ein Stückchen zur nächsten
    Bank und setzte sich neben ihn. Ihre Atemzüge kamen in so kurzen Abständen daß man durchaus
    denken konnte, die beiden würden hyperventilieren. Zu Kens Atemgeräusch gesellte sich langsam
    ein unschönes Rasseln, an dem wohl seine kommende Erkältung schuld war.
    "D-der hätte uns voll abgeknallt..." stotterte Davis nach einer Weile, als er wieder
    zu Atem gekommen war. "Der hatte 'ne Waffe und so..."
    Ken nickte, aber seine Lunge schmerzte dermaßen, daß er nichts sagen wollte. Mit
    zusammen gepressten Lippen lehnte er sich vorne Über und stützte sich seitlich an der Bank ab.
    Leafmon war schon, bevor die Beiden sich auf die Bank gesetzt hatten, aus Kens Jacke gehüpft
    und saß nun neben ihm auf der Bank. DemiVeemon war noch immer in Davis' Rucksack. Entweder
    schlief es immer noch oder es war zu ängstlich, herauszukommen.
    "Rucksack--" keuchte Ken. "Verdammte Scheiße."
    Es war der Situation nicht gerade angemessen, trotzdem mußte Davis breit grinsen. "Hey,
    Ken, seit wann fluchen wir denn? Das ist ja w--" Als er jedoch den Ausdruck in Kens Augen sah,
    als dieser ihn anblickte, blieben ihm die Worte im Hals stecken. Er hatte es erst zwei Mal
    gesehen, daß Ken so ernst geguckt hatte.
    Und beide Male war etwas wirklich schreckliches geschehen. Bevor Davis dazu kam, zu
    fragen, legte Ken den Kopf in die Hände und fing an, zu erzählen. "Mist... in meinem Rucksack
    war mein Digivice... und mein Rucksack ist bei dem Kerl im Auto..."
    "Oh." machte Davis nur. Etwas Besseres fiel ihm nicht ein. "Wir können das Digivice
    doch orten."
    "Ja, und diesem Irren in die Arme laufen." murmelte Ken, als er sich über das Gesicht
    wischte. "Aber wenn wir Glück haben, hat er den Rucksack aus dem Auto geworfen oder so. War ja
    sonst nichts wirklich wertvolles drin."
    "Ja, das kann gut sein." erwiederte Davis genau so niedergeschlagen. Anscheinend
    glaubte keiner der beiden wirklich an diese Möglichkeit.
    -------------------------------------
    "Sie wissen, daß sie versagt haben?"
    Ängstlich sah der Mann zu der zwei-Meter-Gestalt in Mantel vor sich. Ein schwarzer
    Hut verdeckte die Augen seines Gegenüber, was vielleicht auch gut so war. Nervös fummelte er
    an seinem frischen Gips rum. Was sollte er sagen? Daß es ein Kind geschafft hatte, ihn zu
    entwaffnen und ihm den Arm zu brechen?
    "Äh." begann der Mann, brach seinen Satz jedoch ab, als sein Gegenüber drohend die
    Hand hob.
    "Ich wollte zwei Personen, zwei Digimon und alles, was sie mir bringen, ist ein
    Digivice?" wollte der dunkle Mann mit einem gefährlichen Unterton wissen.
    Der Kopfgeldjäger wußte nicht, was ein Digivice ist. Aber er dachte, es bezog sich auf
    dieses kleine Gerät, was ihn ständig an ein Tamagotchi erinnerte. Er hatte es gefunden, als er
    den Rucksack des kleinen Bastards, der ihm den Arm gebrochen hatte, durchsuchte. Grade als er
    es aus dem Fenster warf, erschien die schwarze Gestalt - sein eigentlicher Auftraggeber - fast
    wie aus dem Nichts und fing es auf. Es mußte doch mehr Wert haben, als er dachte.
    "Nun..." wollte der Jäger einen weiteren Satz beginnen, aber der mysteriöse Mann
    schnitt ihm abermals das Wort ab.
    "Nehmen sie das." brummte er, als er dem Mann das Digivice zuwarf. "Früher oder später
    wird der Junge danach suchen. Er hat seine Mittel, dieses Gerät zu orten. Seien sie also
    diesmal vorbereitet."
    Nickend fing der Kopfgeldjäger das Digivice auf, machte sich im gleichen Moment
    Gedanken darüber, wieso ihm dieser geheimnissvolle Auftraggeber 50.000 Yen versprochen hatte,
    nur für zwei Jungs. Normalerweise bekam er für Kidnapping von Wehrlosen nicht mehr als 10.000
    Yen.
    "Wehrlos." murmelte er, als er auf seinen Gips blickte. Dann fiel ihm etwas ein.
    "Sagt, wollt ihr den kleinen Bastard lebendig?"
    Der größere der beiden Männer grinste unter seinem Hut. "Alle Organe sollten noch
    intakt sein... wenn sie wissen, was ich meine."
    Das Grinsen wurde erwiedert. "Kein Problem. Ich werde ihm nur den Arm abreißen oder
    so. Oder .. eben brechen."
    Mit einem Nicken drehte sich der dunkle Mann um. "Ich werde sie finden, wenn sie
    fertig sind." Leisen Schrittes, eigentlich ganz ohne Geräusche zu machen, ging er die Straße
    hinab. Der Kopfgeldjäger schaute kurz auf das Digivice und wollte diesem "merkwürdigen Kerl"
    noch etwas hinterher rufen.
    Aber die Straße war leer. Nur eine kleine, schwarze Feder segelte an der Stelle zu
    Boden, an der dieser mysteriöse Mann eben noch stand.
    -------------------------------------
    Es war fast schon wieder hell, als Davis und Ken in der Wohnung der Ichijoujis
    ankamen. Kens Wohnung war näher an ihrem Ausgangspunkt als Davis', und so entschieden sie sich
    kurzerhand, hierher zu kommen.
    Unterwegs hatten sie die ganze Zeit beraten, was sie wegen Kens Digivice unternehmen
    würden. Dabei heraus kam, daß man wohl oder übel danach suchen müßte, bevor es dem Falschen
    in die Hände geriet. Aber das könne man ja in ein paar Stunden auch noch machen. Denn beide
    waren totmüde und bei Ken kam noch die Erkältung, die mittlerweile noch schlimmer geworden
    war, hinzu.
    Das Problem - aber daran hatte Ken überhaupt nicht gedacht - war, daß Kens Zimmer im
    Moment gerade renoviert wurde. Der gesamte Flur und das Wohnzimmer stand voll mit Kisten
    und Klamottenstapeln sowie Monitoren und Towern. (Ken war so schlau, sich mehrere Rechner
    anzuschaffen, weil ein Rechner grundsätzlich kaputt war bzw. das OS mal wieder abgeschmiert
    war. Und er war auf diese Dinger nun mal "angewiesen".)
    Er selbst hätte in diesen zwei Wochen, wenn er nicht bei Davis gewesen wäre, in dem
    Bett seiner Eltern geschlafen. Natürlich könnten sie das jetzt auch tun, aber...
    Ken sah zu Davis, der gerade aus dem Bad getrottet kam. Es würde sich sicher wie eine
    total billige Anmache anhören, wenn er jetzt etwas wie "Tja, sorry, aber wir müssen im selben
    Bett schlafen..." sagen würde. Davis würde ihm bestimmt einen Vogel zeigen und sich auf den
    Heimweg machen.
    "Sooo. Wo ist hier das Bett?" riß Davis Ken aus seinen Gedanken. Ken ertappte sich
    dabei, wie er rot anlief.
    "Äh..." Schweigend zeigte er auf die Tür zum Schlafzimmer seiner Eltern. Davis drehte
    sich auf einem Hacken um, machte die Tür auf und zwei Sekunden später war ein "fump" zu hören,
    als er sich auf das Bett fallen ließ und ein wohliges Seufzen gleich danach.
    Ken erinnerte sich an die Couch, die im Wohnzimmer stand. Dann würde er wohl mit der
    Vorlieb nehmen müssen. Aber das war ihm lieber als Davis zu erklären, daß sich nur ein Bett
    in der ganzen Wohnung befand.
    So machte Ken sich also mit mehreren Packungen Taschentüchern durch den vollgestellten
    Flur auf n Richtung Wohnzimmer. Auf dem Sofa lag auch eine Plane, zum Schutz vor Staub, aber
    die war schnell entfernt. Seufzend und nur mit einer dünnen Wolldecke legte er sich auf das
    Sofa, seinen Kopf auf eine Armlehne, seine Beine ragten über die andere Seite hinaus. Das
    würde morgen sicher ziemliche Kopf- und Nackenschmerzen geben.
    Aber er war so müde, daß er fast sofort eingeschlafen war.
    -----------------------------------
    Ken streckte sich, als er aufwachte. Sein Nacken war wider erwarten nicht steif und
    seine Erkältung war auch wie weggeblasen. Nicht mal mehr eine verstopfte Nase hatte er.
    Gähnend setzte er sich auf.
    Und bekam fast einen Herzinfakt, als seine Füße im Leeren hingen. Er sah sich um, und
    erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, daß er zwar auf der Couch saß - aber die Couch im Nichts schwebte.
    Panisch zog Ken die Beine wieder auf die Couch und schluckte. Er wäre beinahe da hinunter
    gefallen, und das wäre sicher kein angenehmer Fall geworden.
    Vor ihm knarzte etwas, und er mußte die Augen schließen als ein heller Lichtschein
    direkt auf sein Gesicht fiel. Er schützte sein Gesicht mit der Hand und versuchte, durch
    seine Finger etwas zu erkennen, aber das Licht war zu hell. Ein weiteres Mal knarzte es und
    es hörte sich an, als würde eine Tür geschlossen werden, dann war das Licht weg.
    Verwirrt nahm Ken die Hand runter - und hätte beinahe den zweiten Herzinfakt in dieser
    Minute bekommen.
    Vor ihm, anscheinend in der Luft, stand jemand. Ein stattlich gebauter, offensichtlich
    Männlicher Mantelträger, dessen Kopf und Gesicht von einem schwarzen Hut verdeckt wurden. Er
    stand einfach nur da, zeigte nicht die leiseste Regung. Nach einer Weile des Schweigens sprach
    er dann aber doch. Seine Stimme erinnerte Ken irgendwie an ein Skalpell, was sich in Fleisch
    schnitt.
    "Soso..." begann er und Ken ahnte, daß er wohl lächeln würde. "Du hast also dein
    Digivice dummerweise verloren, hmm?"
    Ken lief eine Gänsehaut über den gesamten Körper. "Woher--?!"
    Der Mann schnitt ihm das Wort ab. "Das ist nicht wichtig. Ich wollte mir nur mal
    deinen Zustand anschauen."
    Zustand? Was für ein Zustand? Ken ging es gut, er hatte sich - bis auf die Angst -
    noch nie besser gefühlt. Was wollte dieser Mann von ihm? Und wieso war hier kein Boden mehr?
    Und überhaupt, wie war dieser Kerl in das Haus gekommen?
    Und plötzlich traf es Ken wie ein Blitz. Das war wieder nur ein Traum. Natürlich. Kein
    Boden, Leute stehen plötzlich aus dem Nichts vor einem und man fühlt seinen eigenen Körper
    nicht. Alles Anzeichen dafür, daß er träumte. Wieder ein Alptraum, wie er vermutete.
    Wahrscheinlich würde er gleich von seinem Sofa fallen, in das Nichts hinein und würde
    schreiend aufwachen.
    "Hmhm.." machte der Mann plötzlich und riß Ken damit aus seinen Gedanken, "Soweit hat
    alles funktioniert."
    Ken entschied sich, das Spielchen noch eine Weile mitzuspielen. "Was hat
    funktioniert?"
    "Dir eine Lungenentzündung zu verpassen." bekam er trocken als Antwort. "Ich muß dich
    schließlich irgendwie in konstantes Koma kriegen, sonst wird *das* nie was."
    Ken hob eine Braue. "Natürlich. Eine Traumgestalt erzählt mir, sie sei schuld an
    meiner Erkältung und daß sie irgendwas mit mir vorhat, wenn ich im Koma liege. Das ist absolut
    lächerlich." bemerkte Ken, als er sich auf dem Sofa zurücklehnte.
    "Oh, das glaubst du. Ich erzähle dir das nur, weil meine Handlanger schon dafür sorgen
    werden, daß du dich morgen an fast nichts erinnerst." Der Mann griff zu seinem Hut und nahm
    ihn ab, und seine schwarzen, langen Haare rahmten sein Gesicht ein, als er Ken böse angrinste.
    "Ja. Natürlich." hatte Ken für die Traumgestalt nur übrig.
    "Ich kann deinem Gedächtnis ja mal auf die Sprünge helfen." murmelte der Mann und fing
    an, seinen Mantel von den Schultern zu ziehen. Im ersten Moment fragte sich Ken, ob er jetzt
    auch schon von Exhibitionisten träumte, aber was unter dem Mantel zum Vorschein kam, war
    selbst in einem Traum erschreckend.
    Als der Mantel des Mannes zu Boden gefallen war, kamen sechs schwarze Flügel auf
    seinem Rücken zum Vorschein. Fast sein gesamter Körper wurde von einer schwarzen Rüstung
    bedeckt, nur hier und da hingen ein paar schwarze Stoffetzen über dem Metall der Rüstung.
    An seiner linken Seite hing ein Schwert -
    DAS Schwert.
    Ken hing der Mund offen. Entweder hatte er eine Serie von Alpträumen oder hier stimmte
    etwas absolut nicht. Mit zusammen gebissenen Zähnen rutschte er immer weiter auf dem Sofa
    zurück, bis er schließlich auf der Lehne saß. Er wünschte sich, daß er sich hinter dem Sofa
    hätte verkriechen können, aber das Risiko ging er nicht ein.
    Der Mann - oder eher, das Angemon - setzte sein böses Grinsen wieder auf, als er sich
    eine Strähne seines langen, schwarzen Haares aus dem Gesicht schob. Seine andere Hand, wie Ken
    erschreckt feststellte, ruhte auf dem Knauf des Schwertes.
    "Jetzt erinnerst du dich, hm?" fragte er ruhig. Aber Ken war nicht in der Lage, etwas
    zu antworten. Schmunzelnd schüttelte das Digimon seinen Kopf. "Es ist sowieso Zeit zum
    Aufwachen..."
    Ruckartig streckte es seine Hand aus und ein gewaltiger Windstoß fegte Ken rückwärts
    vom Sofa, direkt in den endlos scheinenden Abgrund hinein.
    Und er schrie.
    
    


End file.
